


Мне надоело биться о «скалы»...

by HOPELESS_BELIEVER



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Beards, Beards (Facial Hair), Belly Kink, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, POV First Person, Psychology, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOPELESS_BELIEVER/pseuds/HOPELESS_BELIEVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если меня спросят, что для меня счастье, то, не раздумывая, отвечу: — «Толстик — счастье мое с прибабахом»…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мне надоело биться о «скалы»...

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/2022782

                        

— Роб, я не могу больше так работать!  
  
Ну вот, никакой субординации… Называет меня, своего начальника Роб, вместо положенного Роберт или мистер Джулиани. А всему виной один единственный и не очень-то запоминающийся для меня перепих с его непосредственным участием…  
  
— Что случилось, Дейн?  
  
И как я вообще смог с ним, с этим… андрогином, ярым любителем гламура и страз? Обесцвеченные волосы, подкачанная силиконом верхняя губа, протатуированные тонкие брови и ноготки с извечным французским маникюром…  
  
— Этот! Этот пузатый меня достал!  
  
— Какой, пузатый?  
  
— Тот с бульдогом на соседнем стуле!  
  
— Ему не понравилось обслуживание?  
  
— Нет, просто…  
  
— Просто, что?  
  
— Он заказал тройной эспрессо и…  
  
— И?..  
  
— Затем, когда я принес заказ, попросил большую чашку — пустую чашку и стакан холодной воды!  
  
— И это тебя вывело из себя?  
  
— Да!  
  
— И почему же?  
  
— Он постоянно заказывает этот «боевой комплект»!  
  
— Не кричи, а то отправлю в отпуск за свой счет.  
  
— Хорошо, босс, но я предупреждаю…  
  
— Ты, меня предупреждаешь?!  
  
— Да! От этого омеги с прибабахом, ожидать можно чего угодно!  
  
— Буду ждать с нетерпением…  
  
Дейн с видом ущемленной гордости, развернулся на пятках и вылетел из кабинета, а я… Я встав из-за стола, оправил рубашку на своем теле и решил увидеть того, кто смог вывести из себя нашего официанта, а главное — какой же у него прибабах…  
  
Находясь за барной стойкой, заставленной блюдами с пирогами и пирожными, печеньями и трюфелями, от которых источался просто фантастический аромат, обвел взглядом зал и… Ну где же он «пузатый»? Никакой он не пузатый, так — в меру упитанный…  
  
— Позвольте поинтересоваться, для чего вам пустая чашка и стакан холодной воды?  
  
— Что, анорексичный уже успел нажаловаться?  
  
— А вы, я смотрю, не из робкого десятка…  
  
— Увы и ах, но это так! Меня зовут Зак, Зак Гринберберген, вот, еле выговорил! — он смеется в свою густую бороду и подает руку для пожатия.  
  
— Роберт Джулиани, но лучше просто Роб…  
  
— Очень приятно. Итак, вы хотели знать, для чего мне пустая чашка и стакан с холодной водой?  
  
— Да. — Я присел за его столик и сложил руки как школьник.  
  
— Начнем с того, что я не пью горячий кофе, но и со льдом не люблю — не мое это, когда зубы ломит и мозг вымораживает. Значит так, пустая чашка, ее объем около полулитра, а это значит, что тройной эспрессо займет в ней ровно половину…  
  
Зак отточенным движением наливает кофе в чашку и умудряется не пролить ни капли — настоящий профи! Он отставляет пустую чашку на край столика, а в ту, в которой уже есть кофе, начинает медленно вливать воду из стакана…  
  
— Главное не переборщить с водой, чтобы кофе оставался крепким, но и не был горячим, слишком «теплым» что ли… Вот, я обычно проверяю температуру указательным пальцем левой руки… — он опускает палец ровно на фалангу и описывает им круг.  
  
— И как? — мне же интересно, не каждый день увидишь столь необычного кофемана.  
  
— Тютелька в тютельку!  
  
— Что?  
  
— То, что надо! Хотите попробовать?  
  
— Ну, я…  
  
— Брезгуете? Хотя, не отвечайте — все и так ясно…  
  
— Давайте сюда свою чашку!  
  
Я отбираю чашку из рук Зака и делаю объемный глоток… Странно, не горячее и не холодное, такое, как надо. Проглатываю со слишком громким «ковть» и встречаюсь взглядом с псом, который опирается передними лапами о край стола…  
  
— Это Куки…  
  
— Вы назвали собаку «Печенье»?!  
  
— На «ты», а то чувствую себя старым пнем и да, его зовут Куки из-за любви к печенью с шоколадной крошкой…  
  
— Куки, печенье, папа… Одну минуточку, я быстро!  
  
Отдаю чашку Заку и, лавируя между столиками, посетителями и официантами, направляюсь в кондитерский цех… Помещение встречает меня ароматом свежей выпечки и ванили; шоколада и миндальной стружки; малинового джема и карамелизированных груш…  
  
— О, Роб, привет!  
  
— Здравствуй, Мартин… — приветствую я бету-кондитера.  
  
— Папа что-то говорил о Куки сегодня утром, но я толком ничего не понял, а сейчас… Сейчас я увидел это «Печенье» и вспомнил…  
  
— Значит и Зак здесь, уже познакомились?  
  
— Да и…  
  
Мартин подходит к холодильнику, открывает его и достает небольшой пластиковый контейнер. На мое удивление, он лишь прыскает и ставит его в микроволновку…  
  
— У Куки аллергия на сладкое, но Зак нашел выход…  
  
— Какой выход?  
  
— Не лишать пса так любимого им шоколада — он дает ему таблетки против аллергии…  
  
— А такие бывают?  
  
— Естественно!  
  
Писк микроволновки и Мартин достает контейнер из недр этого уже не заменимого в быту металлического «ящика». Отдает его мне, и я узнаю содержимое…  
  
— Папин гуляш из индейки…  
  
На моем лице появляется улыбка, когда я направляюсь из цеха в зал… Надо же, папа беспокоится о Куки — собаке, чужом питомце, которого у нас и не было никогда, а тут…  
  
— Кристиан оставил гостинец для Куки… вот…  
  
Протягиваю ему контейнер и сажусь напротив…  
  
— Зак, вы… ты знаком с Кристианом?  
  
— Да, уже почти два года, как я постоянный клиент…  
  
— А ты…  
  
— Хочешь узнать, как мы познакомились? — улыбается и ставит перед собакой еду на стул.  
  
— Да!  
  
— Для начала — я преподаю психологию в университете через дорогу, где учится младший сын Кристиана — Макс, твой брат… А ты, Роберт, как я уже успел понять — старший из сыновей Джулиани…  
  
— Значит, ты преподаешь психологию и как… учится мой брат?  
  
— Такого распиздяя надо еще поискать! — он подмигивает и еле сдерживает смех.  
  
— Э-э-э…  
  
— Да, это чистая правда. Я ничего не имею против его личной жизни, но когда он после полученного смс срывается и галопом несется из аудитории, а позже весь помятый и пропахший сексом, возвращается на свое место, я… Я продался за эклеры, да…  
  
— Что?  
  
— Он изначально просек мою страсть к «сахару» и стал подкармливать взятками, а мне большего и не надо… Он посещает все мои лекции, правда порой не высиживает и половины — сбегает, чтобы «кинуть палку», но в целом… Макс, сдает работы в срок, отвечает на поставленные вопросы, ставит коробку эклеров на стол и так пошло проводит языком по губам… Самец, чтоб его! Но эклеры я люблю больше, чем его «побеги» с пар…  
  
— Эклеры, значит?  
  
— Со сливочным кремом, но и с безе хороши…, а если и клубника, слегка приваренная, то…  
  
— Почему ты сразу не сказал, что знаешь меня?  
  
— Знаю я тебя только со слов твоего папы, ведь лично мы знакомы не были, до сегодняшнего дня так это точно… А вообще я считаю, человек должен сам рассказать о себе, тем более, не люблю вытягивать информацию клещами…  
  
— И что тебе уже поведал мой папенька?  
  
— Ничего компрометирующего, если ты так переживаешь… Только то, что ты один из лучших архитекторов нашего города и до сих пор не подарил родителям внуков и… Кондитерскую назвали с твоей «подачи»…  
  
— Да, «Бим-Бом»… В моем детстве были такие драже из сахарной пудры — цветные, с разными фруктовыми вкусами… сколько же я их съел…  
  
— А я помню вафельные трубочки и пирожные «картошка»… Отец всегда покупал мне их после школы, и пока добирались до дома, я успевал съесть несколько штук, перед папиными вкусностями…  
  
— Мы для своих родителей до сих пор дети, Зак… Мне уже сорок семь, а я до сих пор ощущаю себя тем мальчишкой, который гонял на велосипеде до сумерек, сбивал колени и плавал наперегонки с отцом…  
  
— Мне скоро сорок и я все еще ребенок в душе, Роб, поэтому, да — мы еще те шалопаи…  
  
—  _Oh, touch me… This is the night… Oh, touch me… I wanna feel your body…_  
  
— This is the night… Роб, подпевай, давай! I wanna feel your body… Саманта Фокс, восемьдесят шестой год…  
  
Зак поднял руки над головой и стал двигать ими в такт песни, которая звучала из телефона на столе…  
  
— Ладно, надо ответить… Да? Я знаю, что пары начались, но я не «метеор» и телепортироваться не умею… Нет, пары не отменяются, хотя… Чтобы вся группа через десять минут была в кафе через дорогу!  
  
— Зак?..  
  
— Сейчас придут двадцать семь «голодных» студентов и твой брат тоже. Я решил, нет лучшего места для практического занятия, чем «Бим-Бом», поэтому… Передай анорексичному заказ на очередной тройной эспрессо, пустую чашку и стакан холодной воды…  
  
— А эклеры?  
  
— Пять, а лучше шесть штук и клубники побольше!  
  
— Будет сделано… Толстик…  
  
— Как ты меня назвал?  
  
— Обиделся?  
  
— Нет, просто… А кстати, где Кристиан и Стефано? Хотя, Стефано не частый «гость» в вотчине твоего папы, но все же, почему ты вместо него сегодня?  
  
— Хм, родители решили взять отпуск, первый за последние три года и отправились в круиз по Средиземному морю, хотят посетить родину отца — Флоренцию…  
  
— Все-таки итальянская…  
  
— Не понял…  
  
— Кровь — итальянская…  
  
— А…  
  
— Немцы мы, но папа местный и опережая твой вопрос — нет, немецкий я не знаю, только тот, что в порно, не более…  
  
— Я тоже… В смысле — итальянский знаю очень плохо, но на месте не потерялся бы…  
  
— А вот и «стадо баранов»…  
  
Оборачиваюсь и вижу, как в кафе вваливается толпа шумных студентов и, конечно же, во главе с моим братом…  
  
— Значит так, сегодня у нас практическое занятие в «полевых» условиях. Сидим тихо-мирно, делаем большие заказы, едим и пьем, не привлекаем к себе внимание посетителей и делаем заметки в голове…  
  
— Какие заметки? — спросил ничем не приметный парень.  
  
— Учишь вас, учишь, а все без толку… Каждый выбирает себе «жертву» — посетителя, кроме однокурсника и проводит визуальный анализ. Мимика, жесты, возможные странные повадки, например, как мои… — подмигивает мне.  
  
— А можно я не буду ничего заказывать кроме чая? — спросил расфуфыренный омега.  
  
— Не закажешь чего-нибудь из сладкого — неуд по зачету…  
  
— Ой, мне тогда тирамису…  
  
— Видишь, сегодня будет хорошая выручка… — Зак заговорчески шепчет мне, прикрывая рот ладонью.  
  
Официанты стали обслуживать студентов и прибывающих посетителей, которые и не подозревали о том, что станут «жертвами» будущих психологов… Макс машет мне рукой, привлекая к себе внимание и делает жест, похожий на минет, когда за щекой…  
  
— Ты что творишь?! — я шикаю на него, чтобы унял свой пыл.  
  
— Я всего лишь показываю «эклеры» для мистера Гринбербергена, а ты сразу…  
  
— Мой брат — идиот, какой стыд…  
  
— О, сейчас поговорим о том, что тебя тревожит…  
  
— А разве меня что-то тревожит? — спрашиваю я, присаживаясь за «наш» столик.  
  
— Всех и каждого, Роб и главное выговорится, а не молчать… Давай, для начала начнем с окружающих. Что ты можешь сказать о Трое — вон тот, серый и неприметный на первый взгляд и о Джеки — фифочка, боящийся потолстеть?  
  
— Трой, он явно бета — заучка, после учебы сразу домой… Никогда не был в клубах, и парня у него нет… А второй — Джеки, он омега, очень популярен среди альф и он из обеспеченной семьи…  
  
— А теперь, слушай правду… Трой — омега и он подрабатывает стриптизером в клубе «Исполин». Его отец владелец сети заправочных станций нашего города и он не знает о пристрастиях своего сына. Я был на его выступлении, и поверь мне — парень талант, вытворять такое на пилоне! Он давно не «мальчик», если ты меня понимаешь, и является пассией одного авторитета криминального мира, но об этом — никому!  
  
— Хорошо, но… как я мог обмануться его внешностью?  
  
— Маски, мой дорогой, не изучавший психологию друг! А теперь — Джеки… Парень живет в восточной части города, при выезде, где начинаются пустыри. Живет с папой и пятью братьями, альфой, бетой и тремя омегами, как и он сам… Он до сих пор того — «нецелованный», а внешний вид… Джеки еще в школе писал рефераты и курсовые студентам, будучи четырнадцатилетним мальчишкой, чтобы было, на что жить его семье и позволять себе эти тряпки, в которых он надеется встретить состоятельного альфу… Ты не думай, это не корысти ради, как поступают другие, когда выдаивают деньги из своих «папиков» и найдя новый «кошелек», уходят. Он останется со своим альфой до конца, пока тому это будет угодно, а сам он не сможет оставить кого-то, кто протянет ему руку помощи…  
  
— Я ничего не знаю о людях…  
  
Переводя взгляд с одного парня на другого, зная теперь, кто из них кто, понимаю, как ошибочно первое мнение о человеке…  
  
— Сейчас тебе не помешало бы выпить, но не думаю, что после услышанного тебе придется вызывать реанимацию…  
  
— Ты…  
  
— Расскажу правду о Максе…  
  
Зак вновь проделал свой «ритуал» с кофе, пустой чашкой и водой. После сделав несколько больших глотков, он в два укуса расправился с одним эклером и вытер рот салфеткой…  
  
— Я назвал твоего брата распиздяем только потому, что это его маска, с которой он сроднился и не желает от нее избавляться — ему так легче… Он умен, и по правде говоря, может за пояс заткнуть многих профессоров, но предпочитает не высовываться и не блистать знаниями. Макс плывет по течению, посещает студенческие тусовки, никогда не отказывает в помощи, но… Он не замечает той боли в глазах Джеки, когда лапает или целует очередного омегу…  
  
— Макс и Джеки? — я удивлен.  
  
— Джеки влюблен в твоего брата, Роб, а Макс, он, как и ты думает, что парень лишь глупая кукла для постели, не более…  
  
— Я поговорю с ним.  
  
— И расскажешь о чувствах парня, внешний вид и поведение которого не вяжется с тем, что спрятано глубоко внутри его сердца, души… Нет, Макс просто воспользуется им и все, а Джеки раз и навсегда разочаруется в любви…  
  
— А он милый…  
  
Я только сейчас заметил взгляды, которые тайком кидает Джеки на моего брата и Зак прав, это не игра, когда ты актер, желающий получить «Оскар» за главную роль мелодраматического кино…  
  
— Если ты возьмешь его официантом или помощником в цеху, он будет получать больше, чем за свои курсовые и Макс после занятий всегда заходит сюда…  
  
— Зак, тебе кто-нибудь говорил о том, что ты не просто психолог, ты — святой?  
  
— Сводник я, с Изумрудного острова…  
  
Куки снова оперся лапами о край стола и стал похрюкивать — вдыхать воздух окружающий его. Зак потрепал его между ушей и пес от удовольствия высунул язык…  
  
— Аллергик он, но без сладкого не может, весь в меня…  
  
— А папа я смотрю, его подкармливает…  
  
— Да, Кристиан частенько оставляет гостинцы для Куки…  
  
— Всегда хотел собаку, но что-то, как-то не срасталось, а сейчас, живя в квартире в центре города и не до собаки вовсе…  
  
— Собака — почти, как ребенок. За ним нужен постоянный присмотр, уход, прогулки, питание и как ты уже успел узнать — медикаменты…  
  
— Зак…  
  
— Да…  
  
— А у тебя есть кто-то, кто встречает вечерами после работы и…  
  
— Согревает мою постель? Сейчас нет, но и раньше, я никого не приводил к себе…  
  
— Почему?  
  
— «Мой дом — моя крепость» и приводить партнеров для секса или просто тех, с кем у меня случались ничем не обязывающие себя отношения, не было желания… Приводить к себе можно друзей, хороших знакомых и тех, кто заставляет твое сердце биться сильнее… Ты ведь тоже «ходок» еще тот, да, Робби-Бобби-ёби?  
  
— Еще каких-то полгода назад — да, а сейчас я живу затворником. Новый проект, будем строить спорткомплекс и не до походов по клубам и барам для поисков разового партнера…  
  
— С возрастом мы порядком обленились, и тащить свою задницу в вечер пятницы в клуб уже не хочется… Уютный диван, телевизор и перекусить — вот, чего нам надо на старости лет!  
  
— Но если рядом будет кто-то, то и сидение на диване будет намного уютнее… — делаю волну бровями.  
  
— Согласен, но менять свои привычки и уж тем более внешний вид — увольте!  
  
— Это да, согласен… Уже стемнело, а я и не заметил, как пролетело время… ты прекрасный собеседник, Зак…  
  
— Спасибо и вы сэр Роберт тоже…  
  
— Какой льстец!  
  
— Надо отпускать моих «баранов»…  
  
Зак встал из-за стола и подошел к студентам, которые столпились возле барной стойки… Я слышал, как они смеялись, и по-дружески касаясь его плеча, прощались и покидали кафе. Зак задержал Джеки и, поговорив с ним, кивнул в мою сторону, а парень, который показался мне слегка смущенным, улыбнулся и, взяв под руку угрюмого на вид альфу, направился на выход…  
  
— Это Колин, он своего рода телохранитель Джеки, не дает его в обиду…  
  
— Ясно…  
  
— Между ними ничего нет…  
  
— Хорошо…  
  
— А ты все равно стал переживать за брата, ведь его гипотетически будущий омега, ушел с другим и кто его знает, чем они будут заниматься…  
  
— У меня все на лице написано?  
  
— Букв я не вижу, но мне часто приходят фантомные образы и зачастую они правдивы…  
  
— Звучит пугающе…  
  
— Это лишь мое воображение, один из вариантов, который ближе всего подходит испытуемому…  
  
— Интересно и что ты можешь сказать обо мне?  
  
— Зная о твоей профессии, родителях, могу предположить, что в твоей квартире «хай-тек», преобладает белый цвет… Стены точно белые и, конечно же — минимализм, но есть «живые» детали… У тебя много книг и журналов об архитектуре и готов поспорить о наличии стеллажа, на полках которого лежат тубы с чертежами…  
  
— Так и есть!  
  
— В гостиной стоит большой бежевый диван, он удобен и практичен по цвету — не бледен, но и не ярок… Думаю, есть частичка «родины» — возможно картина с итальянской тематикой и какие-нибудь вазы и тарелки, расписанные в национальном стиле. Раз ты живешь на этаже, то тебе необходимо что-то, что напоминало бы о природе… ковер в спальне цвета молодой травы…  
  
— Да… Просыпаясь утром и опуская ноги на его плотный, высокий ворс, я зарываюсь в него пальцами и вспоминаю, как делал так же, будучи ребенком…  
  
— На кухне ты готовишь только кофе… Сам, никакой кофемашины, только медная турка и огонь…  
  
— Такое ощущение, будто бы ты был у меня дома или… Мой папа рассказывал тебе?  
  
— Нет, так далеко в своих беседах мы не заходили…  
  
— Это не может не радовать…  
  
— А есть, что скрывать?  
  
— Как и всем…  
  
— Ты не готовишь на кухне, она настолько чистая, что на ней можно проводить операции…  
  
— И здесь в точку! Что еще расскажете мне профессор?  
  
— О, я не профессор — ленивая задница, диссертация так и не закончена, лежит себе на флешке и порастает мхом… Ты любишь просто музыкальные композиции, немного классики, но редко, скорее тогда, когда совсем херово, а так — спокойные мелодии, которые издает рояль, самое то. Правда есть песни, которые тебе нравятся, но их мало и они из прошлого — рок…  
  
— Зак, расскажи о своем доме…  
  
— Как и каждый омежка-романтик, живу я в двухэтажном доме… Он небольшой, даже крохотный, но все в нем на своем месте… Я посещаю субботние барахолки и покупаю очередную мелочь, чтобы поставить на полку и вспомнить о ней через пару лет, а еще… Еще я жуткий шмоточник!  
  
— Не верю!  
  
— Правда, вещей столько, что пришлось сделать гардеробную из второй спальни и пора открывать свой секон-хенд. Ведь новое все покупается, а старое так и не выбрасывается… Чего у меня только нет, но это не бедлам, это музей с воспоминаниями…  
  
— А у меня одни костюмы и несколько пар джинс, которые я ношу с рубашками… Футболки всегда белые или светло-серые и только для дома…  
  
— А яркую, с принтом рок группы, не пробовал надевать? Настроение же намного лучше будет…  
  
— Только, если ты одолжишь свою…  
  
— Хорошо, главное, чтобы ты в нее влез, я люблю в обтяг, не смотря на фигуру…  
  
— Хочу с «AC/DC»…  
  
— Завтра занесу…  
  
— Почему завтра?  
  
— Кафе закрывается через двадцать минут, а нам с Куки еще добираться…  
  
— Подожди… Ты был когда-нибудь в кондитерской после закрытия?  
  
— В своих снах — регулярно, а наяву ни разу…  
  
— Останься, будет интересно, и я разрешаю пробовать все, что на тебя «смотрит»…  
  
— Хорошо, но чем ты меня займешь до закрытия?  
  
— «Грязных» откровений будет достаточно?  
  
— Смотря, насколько они «грязные»…  
  
— Спрашивай…  
  
— Ты трахал этого анорексика-андрогина?  
  
— Да…  
  
— И каково оно?  
  
— Что именно?  
  
— Биться о «скалы»…  
  
— Все тело в синяках…  
  
— М-да… Во сколько ты лишился невинности?  
  
— В пятнадцать с одноклассником, который делал за меня домашнее задание по химии… А ты?  
  
— В шестнадцать и тогда я еще был «тонкий и звонкий»… После начала приема противозачаточных, стал таким, каким являюсь на сегодня…  
  
— Ты привлекательный, Зак… очень привлекательный…  
  
— Потому что без комплексов и умею себя преподнести… Какая твоя любимая поза, Робби-Бобби-ёби?  
  
— Особо не задумывался, наверное, чтобы обоим было комфортно…  
  
— Значит, ты отдаешь предпочтение классике и в сексе — не любитель не предназначенных для этого мест…  
  
— Ну, почему же? По молодости и в машине было и на берегу озера и…  
  
— В комнате, за стеной которой находятся родители…  
  
— И это тоже… А ты, Зак, любитель чего-нибудь поострее?  
  
— Если минет, который делал мне альфа на заднем ряду семинара по сексуальным извращениям, ты считаешь «острым», то — да…  
  
— Толстик, любит чувство опасности, быть застигнутым врасплох…  
  
— Зато есть, что вспомнить…  
  
Открылась дверь цеха и из-за нее вышли Мартин и трое его помощников. Следом выходил Дейн и еще четверо официантов, которые старались спрятать любопытство на своих лицах…  
  
— Роб, мы уходим, до завтра! — Мартин на ходу надевает куртку.  
  
— Давайте, до завтра…  
  
— Там еще остался Стив… — в лице Дейна читалась легкая ревность.  
  
— Пусть идет домой, я сам уберу — вспомню юность…  
  
— Но все же…  
  
— Все свободны, до свидания!  
  
— До свидания…  
  
— Подождешь меня минутку, я отпущу Стива и вернусь…  
  
— Конечно…  
  
Я покинул зал и пошел в цех, а там, в комнату для персонала, где уже начал переодеваться парень-уборщик…  
  
— На сегодня ты свободен…  
  
— А…  
  
— Своди своего парня в кино… Работу считай выполненной и оплаченной и… завтра выпишу тебе премию…  
  
— Спасибо, мистер Джулиани!  
  
— Все, лети на крыльях любви, парень…  
  
Стив быстро скинул рабочие вещи и, надев свои, подхватил рюкзак, и мы оба вышли в зал, где я проводил его до двери и, щелкнув замком, перевернул табличку с надписью «Закрыто»…  
  
— Мы одни… — придал своему голосу легкую, возбуждающую хрипотцу.  
  
— А тощий тебя ревнует… ко мне…  
  
— Может теперь он станет нормально питаться, не только салатом и фрешами?  
  
— Он не из тех, кто меняется…  
  
— Значит, придя домой, он запрыгнет на беговую дорожку и до седьмого пота будет себя «убивать»…  
  
— А мы пойдем и попробуем что-нибудь вкусненькое, ты же обещал!  
  
— Конечно и чем больше, тем лучше!  
  
— Не думал, что ты скрытый фидерист… Хочешь раскормить меня и забрать футболки себе?  
  
— Скорее словить кайф от того, как ты получаешь удовольствие от еды…  
  
— Веди…  
  
— А Куки?  
  
— Он спит, а если проснется, то снова заснет — он лентяй…  
  
— Тогда, прошу в сердце «Бим-Бом»… — я поклонился и открыл перед ним дверь.  
  
— Сколько запахов!  
  
— Чего душа желает?  
  
— Черт, я растерялся!  
  
— Есть все, что угодно, поэтому не стесняйся…  
  
— А есть маффины с малиновым джемом?  
  
— Да, сейчас…  
  
Подхожу к навесному шкафчику и, открыв дверцу, выуживаю на свет блюдо, под стеклянным колпаком которого, манят своими румяными боками маффины…  
  
— Обычно, то, что не продается, съедается и уносится работниками домой, но еще и остается на утро, чтобы придя на работу, выпить кофе или чай и получить свою порцию глюкозы…  
  
— Правильно, нечего жадничать! Когда персонал, скажем так — «облизан» своим работодателем, вероятность получить от них какую-нибудь пакость сводится к минимуму…  
  
— Ты ешь, еще остались эклеры…  
  
— М-м-м-м-м… как же вкусно… — он от удовольствия прикрыл свои глаза.  
  
— Может, присыпать сахарной пудрой, чтобы было… слаще?..  
  
— Можно…  
  
— Зак…  
  
Считайте происходящее результатом слишком длительного воздержания, интересом, подогретым необычным человеком с прибабахом, но я не смог… Не смог сдержаться и не сделать шаг вперед и накрыть его губы поцелуем… Его губы были с привкусом малинового джема, такими же сладкими, мягкими… Поцелуи становятся жадными, перерастают в укусы и Зак оставляет смачный засос на моей шее, который не скрыть за воротом рубашки…  
  
— Если сейчас ты отступишь и скажешь, что все это…  
  
— Не отступлю…  
  
Он притягивает меня к себе так близко, что через два слоя одежды, я ощущаю жар, исходящий от его тела… Чувствую то, как наши феромоны начинают вырабатывать возбуждающие ароматы, разжигая в нас страсть…  
  
— Как же сложно сдержаться… — шепчет он, слегка прикусывая мой подбородок.  
  
— Тогда… не будем сдерживаться…  
  
Подталкиваю Зака к огромному металлическому столу в центре помещения, и он смешно подпрыгнув, садится на столешницу, сразу притягивая меня между своих бедер…  
  
— Еще на стол запрыгивать не разучился, как видишь…  
  
Из меня вырывается хриплый смешок, и я позволяю себе наконец-то исследовать его тело своими руками… Покатые плечи, спина, которая на талии переходит в две складочки, бока, под которыми не прощупываются ребра, живот… Животик, такой кругленький, приподнимаю на нем футболку и расплываюсь в улыбке, когда вижу обилие мягких волосков, которыми он покрыт…  
  
— Да, я — лохматик и не люблю бриться…  
  
— Тогда зимой я буду греться о тебя…  
  
— Зимой?  
  
— Можно и летом, но будет очень и очень жарко…  
  
Наклоняюсь и целую его чуть ниже пупка, а потом с громким чмоком его… Зак подается назад, стаскивает с себя пижонскую жилетку, которая ему явно мала и, потянув футболку вверх, застревает в ней головой…  
  
— Не пыхти, сейчас помогу…  
  
Высвободив его голову из тканевого «плена», тянусь руками к поясу его супер узких джинс. Пытаюсь вытащить пуговицу из петли, но пальцы никак не могут протиснуться между поясом и его животом…  
  
— Как ты их натянул на себя?  
  
— Лежа и я же поел, вот и не…  
  
— Ложись! — толкаю его в грудь и Зак ложится на холодную поверхность стола.  
  
— Главное не примерзнуть… — смеется и пытается втянуть живот.  
  
— Все! Готово!  
  
Пуговица, наконец, вышла из петли и «вжик» молнии, эхом разнесся по цеху… Тяну джинсы вниз, освобождая такие манящие, округлые бедра, колени, которые не наставят синяков… Снимаю с его ног «оксфорды», сиреневые носки и сдергиваю джинсы, откидывая их в сторону…  
  
— Ты бы тоже разделся, не только мне тут позировать…  
  
— Камер здесь нет…  
  
— Жаль, а то я не против посмотреть на себя со стороны…  
  
— Так уж и быть, снимем, но позже…  
  
— Ловлю на слове…  
  
Зак болтает свисающими со стола ногами, пока я, вырвав с «мясом» несколько пуговиц на своей рубашке, просто забиваю на это дело и стаскиваю ее через голову… Джинсы, почти не расстегнутые, откидываются назад за спину и, цепляя что-то явно металлическое, устраивают нам «музыкальное» сопровождение… Выпрямляюсь и стараюсь, подать себя в выгодном свете: втягиваю несуществующий живот, расправляю плечи, голова чуть набок и поза «Аполлон»…  
  
— Долго еще красоваться будешь или ждешь, пока член белье не порвет?  
  
Вот, с таким человеком не приходится, просто не нужно быть кем-то другим. Таким, каким тебя хотят видеть, но таким, каким ты просто не являешься… С Заком можно быть самим собой: слегка сутулым, с расслабленными плечами, сидеть так, как удобно и говорить о том, о чем с другими предпочитаешь молчать…  
  
— Мне надоело биться о «скалы»…  
  
— Тогда… Добро пожаловать в «гавань», но тихой она не будет… обещаю…  
  
Таким быстрым я не был, казалось и в свои двадцать… Молниеносно избавив себя от белья и заметив взгляд Зака, который был устремлен на покачивающийся член, в секунду оказался возле него и, подцепив резинку трусов, отправил их в «полет» через весь цех…  
  
Руки жили своей жизнью: они гладили, сжимали, пощипывали и похлопывали… Все тело Зака было покрыто волосками, такими приятными на ощупь. Наклоняюсь и обвожу языком его левый сосок, втягивая его в рот, прикусывая, и снова кончиком языка я дразню его…  
  
— Какие же у тебя сисюлики…  
  
— Это тебе не с «досками» трахаться…  
  
— А животик…  
  
— Вместо подушки круглосуточно…  
  
— Твои бедра…  
  
— Растяжка плохая — осторожно со связками…  
  
Зак ерзает подо мной, устраиваясь удобнее, а я, оттолкнувшись от столешницы руками, сажусь на пятки и тянусь к круглой миске, стоящей на краю стола…  
  
— Что ты хочешь сделать? — он приподнимается на локтях.  
  
— Сахарная пудра… Позволишь?  
  
— Все вам альфам, лишь бы замарать омегу «белым»…  
  
Откидывается обратно на спину и, раскинув руки в стороны, предоставляет мне свободу действий… Я зачерпываю ситечком пудры и медленно, не делая лишних движений, подношу его к груди Зака и слегка пристукиваю по краю сита другой рукой… Пудра, словно снег, оседает на его теле, прилипая на сосках, на которых еще не высохла моя слюна… Движение и его живот тоже укрыт пудрой. Еще одно и головка его возбужденного члена теперь похожа на глазированную «ромовую бабу»… Кладу ситечко на стол, беру горсть пудры и сжимаю ее в кулаке…  
  
— Вдохни, выдохни и не открывай глаза…  
  
Взмахиваю рукой вверх и, разжав кулак, выпускаю облако пудры, которая покрывает наши тела… Лицо Зака теперь такое же белое и сладкое, наклоняюсь и, лизнув его щеку, начинаю слизывать остальное. Трусь своим членом между его половинок, размазывая смазку, выступившую с головки и немного придавив его своим весом, медленно толкаюсь внутрь… Выгибается, принимая меня полностью, и сжимает плечи своими пальцами…  
  
— Как же я скучал по этому… — выдыхаю ему в шею.  
  
— Да, это не лысого гонять… двигайся…  
  
И я стал двигаться… Выхожу из него почти полностью, чтобы резко войти до конца и поймать его стон своими губами… Тела, покрытые испариной, склеиваются животами, в помещении будто бы нет больше воздуха, лишь жар нашего дыхания, опаляющий кожу и губы друг друга…  
  
Приподнимаюсь на вытянутых руках и смотрю, как мой член погружается в его нутро, как выходит обратно и как сладко пахнет вокруг… Наслаждаюсь видом его тела: от толчков по его животу идет волна, «ударяется» о холмики грудей, которые похожи на конфеты «сосок Венеры» и обратно, отдаваясь приятной тяжестью в паху…  
  
Зак ведет рукой по своему животу и накрывает ладонью член, проводит по нему вверх-вниз и начинает ускоряться… Его голова запрокинута и глаза остаются закрытыми, когда я начинаю подстраиваться под ритм, который он задает…  
  
Хлюпающие звуки и хриплые стоны, шлепки бедер и металлический скрежет стола под нами… Хотелось бы продлить нашу близость навечно, но это невозможно… Зак доводит себя до оргазма рукой за мгновение, как я изливаюсь в него… Ощущение, когда член сжимают мышцами, а не ты сам — рукой, просто неописуемы…  
  
Обессилено падаю на него сверху, стараясь опираться на согнутые в локтях руки, и не могу восстановить дыхание — хриплю ему в шею…  
  
— Я немножечко так полежу…  
  
— Лежи, сколько душе угодно, все равно сцепились…  
  
— Надо бросать курить — дыхалка ни к черту…  
  
— Согласен, думал, задохнусь, когда оргазмом накрыло…  
  
Смеется, поглаживая мои плечи и спину, а я, устроив голову на его груди, дотянулся языком до соска и стал еще щекотать…  
  
— Завтра кафе не работает — санитарный день…  
  
— Да, «наантисанитарили» мы с тобой…  
  
— Надеюсь, папа не будет ругаться, если узнает…  
  
— А ты расскажи ему душещипательную версию…  
  
— Это какую?  
  
— Встретились два одиночества, и между ними пробежала искра, а искать место, дабы совершить акт «любви», просто не было сил… Оба-то изголодавшиеся по ласкам были…  
  
— Ему понравится…  
  
— Еще бы не понравилось…  
  
Зак шлепает меня по ягодице и скрещивает щиколотки за спиной, прижимая к себе… Я вдыхаю запах его разгоряченного тела и ощущаю себя лежащим не на досках, как это было раньше, а на перине, где — пушинка к пушинке, ни единого перышка…  
  
                                                                                     ***  
  
С того вечера прошло чуть больше полугода, точнее — шесть месяцев и восемь дней… Сколько часов и минут, подсчитывать не буду — устал, как собака, но за это время произошло многое…  
  
Когда Колин провожал Джеки до дома, Макс тенью следовал за ними и был шокирован условиями, в которых жил самый красивый омега университета… Он полночи просидел на скамейке возле дома, пока не почувствовав постороннее присутствие — омега вышел во двор. Джеки думал, что Макс расскажет всем о его нищенской жизни на окраине и придется бросить учебу. Но Макс его ошарашил, когда заключил в объятия и попросил разрешить ему ухаживать за ним…  
  
Да, мой брат, которому недавно исполнилось тридцать два, и он получал третье высшее образование от нечего делать, наконец-то перестал быть тем, кого Зак называет — распиздяй… Пока они еще просто встречаются, между ними нет сексуальных отношений, брат решил, что все будет, но только после свадьбы… Я не против, наоборот, рад, что не одному мне — половником счастье «хлебать»…  
  
Родители вернулись спустя месяц, задержались дольше, чем планировали, но папа привез с собой несколько новых рецептов и опробовал их на Заке, которого принял как сына, еще задолго до наших с ним отношений…  
  
«Бим-Бом» процветает и санитарный день не принес глобальных убытков. Всей сменой наводили порядки и шикали на каждого, кто посмеивался и выдавал свою версию происшедшего…  
  
Зак не хотел переезжать в мою квартиру, только, если я пообещаю ему полную свободу действий в ее преобразовании. Я согласился и не пожалел, хотя… Знали ли вы, что квартиру на почти двести квадратов, можно превратить в подобие уютного дома, который находится не во дворе с садом, а на тридцать восьмом этаже? Я не знал… Всего-то месяц поездок на барахолку и квартира стала живой, со своей историей, с мелочами, которые хранят воспоминания и собирают пыль, но это ведь мелочи, правда?..  
  
Что касается меня, сегодня мы завершили строительство спорткомплекса и послезавтра будет банкет в честь его открытия… Зайдя в теперь дом, а не квартиру, кидаю портфель на пуф в коридоре и…  
  
— Зак! Ты где, шалун?  
  
— В ванной!  
  
— Вот ты где, Толстик…  
  
Смотрю на него, покруглевшего еще немного, на растущий животик, где в «тепле и уюте» находится наш сын и на утят, что плавают в воде… живых утят…  
  
— Посетил зоомагазин?  
  
— Нет, утят там не было, съездил на рынок и вот… купаемся…  
  
— Пустите в свою компанию?  
  
Он кивает и я, сняв костюм, который небрежным комом откидываю ногой в угол ванной комнаты, руками отгоняю утят, чтобы забраться в воду…  
  
— Кости погрею водичкой… тепленькой…  
  
Блаженно выдыхаю, и под водой найдя ноги Зака, кладу себе на грудь, массируя опухшие щиколотки, целую его пальчики… Если меня спросят, что для меня счастье, то, не раздумывая, отвечу: — «Толстик — счастье мое с прибабахом»…


End file.
